nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Backwards Driving/Goodnight
The way the Backwards Driving and Goodnight scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars. (Then the screen shows Sally inside the Cozy Cone Motel. Shadows then appear moving on the wall.) Sally Carrera: (notices the shadows) Oh! Customers! (drives towards the door) Oh! (turns on the neon lights, and notices a light saying "no" going off and coming back on) An, no, no, no. (turns the lights off) Oof! Oh! (turns the lights on again, but the "no" light was on before and turned off when the other lights turned on) (Then we see Mater, McQueen and Team Equesodor in the distance driving, walking and fluttering along the road.) Mater: Tomorrow night we can go look for the ghostlight! Lightning McQueen: I can't wait, Mater. Mater: Oh, yeah, I'm tellin' ya! (As Mater talks, the screen shows Sally, who notices them, sighs, grins and drives back into the building. Then the screen shows Mater, McQueen and the team again.) Mater: Oh, boy, you all gotta admit that was fun! Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah... yeah. Mater: Well, we better get you back to the impound lot. Lightning McQueen: Uh... You know, a-actually, Sally's gonna let me stay at the motel. Mater: Oh... Gettin' cozy at the Cone, is we? Lightning McQueen: Oh, come... No! No, are you kidding? Lightning McQueen: Besides, she can't stand me. (scoffs) And I don't like her, to be honest. Mater: Yeah, you probably right. Hey, look, there's Miss Sally! Lightning McQueen: (looking around) Where, where? Mater: (laughs) Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Mater: You're in love with Miss Sally. Lightning McQueen: No, I'm not. (As our heroes are talking, Sally then turns to see them from inside the building.) Mater: Yes, you do. Lightning McQueen: No way. Mater: Way. Lightning McQueen: Come on, look... Mater: (turns around and drives backwards) You're in love with Miss Sally! Lightning McQueen: OK, that's real mature, Mater. Mater: You're in love with Miss Sally! Lightning McQueen: Real grown up. Mater: You love her. You love her. Lightning McQueen: Wait... Mater: You love her! You love her. You love her. You love her! You love her! Lightning McQueen: All right. OK. Mater, enough! Mater: (laughs) Lightning McQueen: (noticing Mater driving backwards) Will you stop that? Mater: Stop what? Lightning McQueen: That driving backwards stuff. It's creeping me out. You're gonna wreck or something. Mater: (stops moving) Wreck? Shoot! I'm the world's best backwards driver! You just watch this right here, everybody. (drives backwards with his lights on) Wee-hee! (drives towards one of the Cozy Cones) Lightning McQueen: What are you doing? Watch out! Look out! (Mater then drives around the cone.) Lightning McQueen: Mater? Mater! Mater: (laughs as he drives around a few more cones) Lightning McQueen: Mater! (Sally watches as Mater drives around the building. Finally, Mater drives backwards onto the desert ground, stops, and starts spinning.) Lightning McQueen: Hey, take it easy, Mater! Mater: (screams happily (Then Mater stops spinning, and drives backwards into the forest, laughing.) Mater: Oof! (blubbers, and jumps high up into the air in front of the full orange Moon) Yee-hee! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) He's nuts. Mater: (driving back to McQueen and Team Equesodor while still going backwards) No need to watch where I'm goin'! (jumps and turns around as he stops in front of McQueen and Team Equesodor) Just need to know where I've been. (turns his lights off) Lightning McQueen: Whoa, that was incredible! Lightning McQueen: How'd you do that? Mater: Rearview mirrors. We'll get you some, and I'll teach ya' if you want. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Yeah, maybe I'll use it in my big race. (drives along) Mater: What's so important about this race of yours, anyway? Lightning McQueen: (stops moving, and turns around) It's not just a race. We're talking about the Piston Cup! I've been dreaming about it my whole life! I'll be the first rookie in history ever to win it. And when I do, we're talkin' big new sponsor, with private helicopters. No more medicated bumper and rear ointment. No more rusty old cars. Mater: What's wrong with rusty old cars Lightning McQueen: Well, I don't mean you, Mater. I mean other old cars. You know? Not like you. I like you. Mater: It's OK, buddy. Mater: . (to McQueen) Hey, you think maybe one day I can get a ride in one of them helicopters? I mean, I've always wanted to ride in one of them fancy helicopters. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Mater: You mean it? Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah. Anything you say. Mater: I knew it. I knowed I made a good choice! Lightning McQueen: In what? Mater: My best friends. (Then McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor smile at this.) Mater: See you tomorrow, everybody! (Mater then turns on his lights, swings his hook, and drives backwards around McQueen and back to his home.) Mater: (singing as he drives backwards) McQueen and Sally parked beneath a tree, K-i-s-somethin'-somethin'-somethin'-t! Lightning McQueen: (laughs) (Then the team walk, flutter and drive toward the Cozy Cones, as McQueen tries to go backwards and looks behind.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa, whoa, whoa. (chuckles) (We then see Sally as she watches them all going to their Cozy Cones.) Lightning McQueen: Now then... (looks around to find his cone) Number one. Number one... (finds Cone number one) Ah, number one! (drives into the cone and looks around as Sally comes to him.) Lightning McQueen: Ah, this is nice. Sally Carrera: Hey, Stickers. Lightning McQueen: Aah! Sally Carrera: (screams) I'm sorry. Lightning McQueen: (turns around) Whoa! You scared me. You gotta be careful. Sally Carrera: I scared myself scaring you scaring me. Lightning McQueen: I mean, I wasn't like scared scared. Sally Carrera: No, of course not. No. Lightning McQueen: I was more... Sally Carrera: Just... I overheard you and your friends talkin' to Mater. Lightning McQueen: When? Just... Just now? What, what did, what did you hear? Sally Carrera: Oh, just something about a helicopter ride. Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah. Yeah, he got a kick out of that, didn't he? Sally Carrera: Did you mean it? Lightning McQueen: What? Sally Carrera: That you'll get him a ride. Lightning McQueen: Oh, who knows? I mean, first things first. I gotta get outta here and make the race. Sally Carrera: Uh-huh. You know... Mater trusts you. And I can tell that your friends really took that promise really seriously. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, OK. Sally Carrera: Did you mean that? Lightning McQueen: What? Sally Carrera: Was it just a "Yeah, OK", or "Yeah... OK" or "Yeah, o-OK"? Lightning McQueen: Look, I'm exhausted. It's kinda been a long day. Sally Carrera: Yeah, OK. G'night. (turns around and drives back to the building) Lightning McQueen: (groans as he remembers what Twilight asked him to do) Oh... Hey, thank you. (Sally then stops, and turns around.) Sally Carrera: What did you just say? Lightning McQueen: You know, thanks for lettin' me and my friends stay here. It's nice to be out of the impound, and this is... It's great. Newly refurbished, right? Sally Carrera: Yeah. Lightning McQueen: G'night. Sally Carrera: Good night. (drives back to her building) Hmm. (Then McQueen presses a button to close the door on the cone.) Category:Scenes